Shh! A Harry Potter Fic!
by Samalander
Summary: Caution to serious HP fans: Contains adultery, creepy little children, and that wench Hermione getting thrown out of a window. Read if you're in the mood for a flame... Though I DID try to write it well....
1. The Sharpest Part of the Pointlessness i...

****

Important Author's Note: I , Samalander, know next to nothing about Harry Potter. In fact, I have just now gotten over my extreme hatred of the series and the ideas in general. I wrote this because I was bored, and because I thought it would amuse certain individuals. I hope it enrages you. Feel free to flame me, but please try to be eloquent about it. I won't take anything into consideration if you send me a review stating that my fic "sucks". I do not own Harry Potter or any other things having to do with him, though I do wish I could get Alan Rickman to take off his pants. Harry's, I mean. Wolf, Nuncio, and Kiyoshi are all my creations and you cannot have them unless you are planning to involve them in a mass orgy. If that is the case, practice safe Zechs. Use a Gundam.

Have a nice day.

****

SAMALANDER'S BOOK OF NOTHING AND EVERYTHING PRESENTS:

__

Shh! A Harry Potter fic. 

Chapter One: The Sharpest Part of the Pointlessness is the Beginning.

It didn't help that Draco had pushed him in the mud.

It was another cold, dreary, drizzling night, typical of the region, and Harry Potter was trudging back to his dorm alone. His blue jacket was sopping wet and dripping mud, and the cold was making his glasses fog up. Angrily he kicked a loose rock, then slipped in a puddle and fell on his face. His glasses skittered into the darkness.

_"Bloody_ hell," He cursed, propping himself up on his elbows and looking around for his glasses. The rain had really started to come down, and thunder growled in the distance. Harry crawled forward, feeling blindly for his glasses.

Something flashed ahead of him, and he looked up. Though a flash of lightning, he saw a cloaked figure hurrying across the courtyard. The afterimage warped and twisted in the dark. He squinted, drawing a sharp breath, as another flash of lightning revealed the cloaked figure disappearing into the administrations building. Harry groped in the darkness for a moment, grabbed his glasses, and took off after the figure without bothering to put them on.

When he got to the building, however, the doors were locked, and there was no sign of whoever he'd seen. After snooping around for a few moments, he slopped back to his dorm, puzzled.

**__**

***

He was one of those kids whose glance sent chills up your spine. Pale and thin, with burning blue eyes barely visible under shaggy white hair. His uniform hung off of him and stuck out at odd angles, making him look even stranger. He kept his eyes on the ground for most of Snape's speech.

"...Be accompanying you to your classes today, Draco," Snape was saying. "As he doesn't yet have classes of his own. His name is, ah... a-ahh..." He fumbled with a sheaf of papers, hands shaking, as the boy turned his eyes on him. "Kiyoshi Kamagaki."

The boy—Kiyoshi-- turned his gaze on Draco, who froze before he could say anything. He stared for a moment, then looked at the ground again. As if released by a spell, Draco sneered and said, "Well welcome, Kamagaki. Breakfast is in ten minutes."

The new boy followed timidly behind while Draco and his friends walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. Gregory kept casting nervous glances behind him, and Vincent was grinning and giggling. "'S he a boy or a girl?" He whispered loudly.

Draco elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Can it, Crabbe. There's something weird about that kid."

"He won't stop looking at me," Gregory whined.

Draco snorted. "He _isn't_ looking at you. He's looking at his shoes, and let's hope he keeps at it. Those eyes of his--"

"Malfoy!" Came the call across the courtyard. Draco snarled and spat.

Harry Potter was running towards them. "I _know _it was you sneaking around the administrations building last night. I saw you! What're you up to this time?"

"Breakfast," Draco replied coolly, not bothering to stop. "Since when is that a crime? And I was inside all last night while you played outside in the rain, chasing ghosts."

Harry glared, then blinked and stared as Kiyoshi moved past him, eyes on the ground. The pale boy flicked a glance up at Potter, then away. Ice shot through Harry's heart. Something about that boy... He hurried to catch up to the spirit-eyed boy. "Hey," He panted as the boy picked up his pace, trying to avoid him. "Are you new?"

The boy refused to answer, plodding along, his coat swinging off of him, eyes on the ground. "Hey, you!" Harry said, louder. "Where'd you come from?" When the boy still didn't respond, Harry grabbed him by the wrist, pink fingers encircling the boy's blue-white skin. A jolt of electricity passed between them, and he let go, fingers tingling. He shook his hand, wincing, as the boy hurried away, following Draco and his cronies. Harry shook his head. _That new kid's got to have something to do with who I saw last night,_ He thought, walking slowly to the Great Hall. _I just have to figure out what._


	2. Try Not to Piss Off the Creepy Kid

**__**

Chapter Two: Try Not to Piss Off the Creepy Kid.

Kiyoshi sat quietly in the back of three of Draco's four classes, eyes on his desk, listening to the droning teachers. It was in Draco's favorite class-- potions-- that the first hints of Kiyoshi's immense magical power began to show through.

Draco sat at his own desk, scribbling down notes as Snape lectured near the front of the classroom. Harry seemed to be doing the same, but kept glancing over his shoulder at Kiyoshi. The new boy had his hands folded on top of his desk, and was staring at them, his white hair hanging over his face. Snape started to stalk around the classroom as he spoke, weaving around the desks and peering at what the students were writing. He moved like a viper in tall grass, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"--Thus the snakeroot breaks down in the maiden's foot to form a paste that, when used correctly, will enable one to breathe underwater. _Mister Kamagaki._" Snape loomed over the boy, who glanced up at him, still looking as passive as ever. "You seem to know this procedure well enough, seeing as you haven't taken any notes. Would you care to demonstrate it for the class?"

Kiyoshi lowered his eyes again and stood, his uniform dropping back into its hanging folds. He made his way to the front of the classroom amongst stares, whispers and giggles. Snape followed him, then stood over him as he began to mix the ingredients for the spell. 

The students had watched Snape prepare and mix ingredients a thousand times, but when this boy did it, it was _art._ His fingers flew over the snakeroot and dipped in the maiden's foot, blending them perfectly and setting them out for Snape to inspect. He spread a hand over them as the teacher stooped to check his work. The whole class held its collective breath for a moment.

"This is not the right spell," Snape concluded, straightening with a smirk. "Mister Kamagaki, I'll have to ask you to stay after--" He stopped, staring at the boy.

Kiyoshi's eyes were glowing with a cool blue light as he moved his fingers gently over the ingredients, as if weaving something into the air. His uniform floated about him slightly. Snape grabbed his wrist. "That's _enough," _He began, but Kiyoshi jerked away from him and made a final, sweeping motion with his hands. 

Draco remembered thrashing amongst a storm of bubbles, then realizing he was underwater. He fought his way out of his heavy coat and grabbed onto something that was floating by. It thrashed, too, and they wrestled underwater. Draco grabbed at the thing's face and came away with something hard and round in his hand. He opened it to find-- glasses?

They'd been under the water for too long-- his lungs were burning for air. Finally, he could stand it no longer, and opened his mouth to take a deep breath. Bubbles surged up around him. And he was still alive. He took another breath, and more bubbles tickled him. "Whoa..." His voice was distorted, sounding as if he were-- well, underwater. The other students were making the same discoveries, swimming around the classroom. Snape was still near the front of the classroom, looking slightly less than pleased. Kiyoshi was sitting on one of the desks, his hair floating around him. "Mister Kamagaki, that is _inappropriate,"_ Snape burbled.

**__**

***

Dumbeldore sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Kiyoshi, Hogwarts has taken you in at great peril to ourselves," He shook his head. "We've waived tuition and boarding fees, and granted you schooling here despite your lack of formal education. All we're asking in return is that you please--" He paused, clasping his hands together and looking at Kiyoshi's burning eyes. _"--Please_ try to behave yourself. No more of this." He gestured at Snape, who was standing near the door, dripping.

Kiyoshi only stared at him, looking neither sorry nor angry. His cool, collected, unblinking gaze made Dumbeldore's shoulders itch. He shivered. "All right, that's all. Professor Snape, Potions will be held in the library until your regular classroom has er--" He smiled weakly. "-- Dried out. The Owls will send notices. Now--" He sighed again. "Both of you get back to the Slytherin dorm and change into something a little drier."

As Snape and Kiyoshi headed for the door, they brushed past a tall, dark man with Otherworldly eyes. He flicked a glance at them, then seemed to dismiss them and continued to Dumbeldore's desk. "Ah, Mister Wolf," Snape heard Dumbeldore stammer just before the door shut them out. 

"He was too _easy_ on you," Snape growled at Kiyoshi as they walked back to the dorm. "If it were up to me, you'd be scrubbing floors like the rest of them."

Kiyoshi stared up at him for a moment, then lowered his eyes again. His scarf swung and swayed in the wind, as if rebelling against the boy's even, measured steps. "You have a lot of raw talent," He continued, gazing out at the gathering fog. "With a little guidance..." He stopped and looked up as three white owls flew out overhead, followed closely by two more. Kiyoshi glanced up, too, looking slightly perplexed. "Messengers," Snape mumbled as a way of explanation. Kiyoshi returned his gaze to the ground, satisfied. It was a relief when Snape could finally get away from those eyes of his.


	3. And Now, Something Good to Look At

**__**

Chapter Three: And Now, Something Good to Look At.

The owl that came through his window seemed in a bit of a hurry; it glided in, dropped a rolled piece of parchment on Harry's upturned face, then glided out again. Harry fumbled with the parchment for a moment, then unrolled it and squinted under his glasses to read it. In curling, indigo-inked letters, it read:

__

Attention Mr. Harry Potter

(Griffindor House)

You have been transferred from Divination

(room 207-b, hall 9: Professor Trelawney)

To Advanced Occult Literature

(room 509-d, hall 2: Professor Wolf).

Potions will be held in the library until 

further notice. 

Please be advised.

Harry blinked at the twisting script. "Professor... Wolf?" 

Draco stared at his letter, then glanced at Kiyoshi, who was sitting on his bed, staring out the window. _"Occult Literature?"_ Draco wrinkled his nose. "Spellcasting is about ingredients and couplets, not—" he waved disgustedly at the parchment. "_Literature._ And who's Professor Wolf?" He turned to Kiyoshi, who was still gazing out the window with a lost look on his face, resembling a painting of a maiden from the Renaissance. "How about you, Kamagaki? Did you get one?"

Kiyoshi looked at him, then dug a rolled sheet of parchment out of his ill-fitting uniform and handed it to him. Draco unrolled it and squinted at the wandering script, which wasn't at all like the neat, if not twisting, print on his own letter.

__

Kiyoshi.

I'm sorry to have to leave you here for so long, but something has come up,

And I can't retrieve you as soon as I'd hoped. They're still trailing me like a

Bunch of foxhounds… If I can't get them off of my trail soon, I'll have to go 

Into the Icelands to hide out for awhile, and that means you'll be stuck there

Unless I can manage to send someone. I'm rapidly running out of friends to 

Help me, but I have my ways of getting what I need. In the meantime, lay 

Low and try not to bring too much attention to yourself, or They might find

You. Don't worry, whatever happens, I won't abandon you. I'll find a way.

Get lots of sleep and remember to chew your food.

Nuncio.

Draco stared at the letter and read it slowly twice more, then raised his eyes to meet Kiyoshi's. "Who _are_ you?" He asked, bewildered. Kiyoshi only reached out and took the curling paper back, rolled it, and stowed it safely away in his shirt. Draco looked him up and down, trying to figure him out. Somehow he knew that Kiyoshi had entrusted this information to him alone, and that he mustn't tell anyone, or…

_"They_ might get me," Draco whispered. Kiyoshi nodded solemnly.

**__**

***

Professor Wolf was the kind of person people stared at. 

He was tall and lean, and strode the chilled walkways of the school with a confident—almost arrogant—glide to his steps. Girls giggled and whispered to each other in tight groups when he walked by, then squealed to each other when he smirked and winked at them. 

He stood out plainly from the other teachers—not only because of his manner, but because his skin was dark and rich as chocolate, a welcome change from the pale- and pink-skinned natives of the area. His eyes were slanted and glowed amber-honey, inviting, alluring.

Before his first day at the school was over, girls were clamoring to be transferred into his class. Draco watched them crowding around room 509-d and gave a disdainful snort. "I don't know what all the fuss is about," He said to Kiyoshi, who was standing quietly further down the hall, away from the commotion. "It's just a literature class. Girls can be so silly sometimes." Kiyoshi nodded. Draco smiled at him.

Hermione stormed past them and shoved through the group of girls, fuming. "I demand to speak to the Professor about this!" She was harping. "There is _no_ reason to transfer me from Divination!!" She strode up to Wolf's desk as Draco and Kiyoshi watched from the doorway. "Why is this—this _Occult Literature _so important that you have to turn my schedule upside down?"

Wolf gave her a quick once over and folded his hands on top of his desk coolly. "Miss—" He began.

_"Hermione."_

"Miss Hermione, then. One cannot blindly make use of the Arts without first knowing a little history," Wolf purred. Draco could see plainly that the Professor's confident manner was making Hermione angrier by the minute. Even the girls outside the door had quieted to watch. "It is possible to learn a language without knowing the culture, yes, but there is no understanding, no link to the knowledge you have. It makes you a _parrot,_ Miss Hermione. To fully understand and immerse yourself in your practices, you must know a little of the background. Now." He stared at her from beneath long lashes, his smile growing slightly. "If you still wish to be removed from my class and go on moving in your meaningless circles spouting your nonsense, by all means, be my guest. There are plenty of other students who would be more than glad to take your place."

There was a short silence as Hermione and Wolf matched gazes, then a chorus of giggles from the girls at the doorway. Hermione glanced their way, her eyes burning, the wheels turning in her frizzed head. Finally, she sighed and set her mouth in a hard line. She couldn't very well make a fool of herself in front of everyone, especially after Professor Wolf's speech. She set her shoulders and stood up straighter. "You make an interesting point, Professor," She said stiffly in a voice that said _You've won the battle, Professor, but you've yet to win the War._ "I'll remain in your class to see just _what_ you have to show me." She smiled, baring all her teeth, eyes glinting. Wolf smiled pleasantly back, and the girls in the doorway sighed, falling into each other and fanning themselves. Hermione cast one last murderous glance at Professor Wolf, then stalked out. 

"Class starts in an hour," Wolf called after her helpfully, then chuckled and started shuffling through some papers on his desk. The girls resumed their lovestruck giggling.

**__**

***

An hour later, Draco and Kiyoshi were sitting near the back of Wolf's class, watching as the Professor passed out books and wrote his name in scrawling white chalk on the blackboard. Harry Potter was sitting in the front, annoying little teacher's pet, casting nervous glances back at Kiyoshi. Some of the students were talking amongst one another, but they fell silent one by one as Professor Wolf turned and looked at the class with that same smirk curling on his lips. When all were quiet and attentive, he cleared his throat. 

"I know that some of you may be upset that you were transferred from Divination with Professor Trelawney," He drawled, eyeing Hermione, who glared. "If you've not already heard, our friend Trelawney met with an—" Here his smile grew, and his eyes glowed. _"Accident. _Tragic, really, it just _tears_ me up inside." He put his hand over his heart. "Walking out in the woods, Professor Trelawney was attacked by a pack of wolves. The _trauma_ of it put her into a coma." He shook his head, still smiling, and turned to the blackboard.

"Excuse me, professor," One of the students sitting in the front row spoke up, raising his hand. "When do you suppose Professor Trelawney will return? In two weeks? A month…?"

Wolf turned to face the class once more, smiling. "Professor Trelawney will not return."

There was a shocked silence. Wolf's eyes fell on Kiyoshi, and the boy sank down in his chair, eyes wide. "You there," Wolf drawled, addressing Kiyoshi. "Thank you for volunteering to help with our first lesson. Come here, please."

Draco watched Kiyoshi as he stood and walked to the front of the class. He looked terrified, the first sign of emotion he'd shown since he'd appeared at the school. Wolf looked like a cat who'd spotted an injured mouse, ready for the kill. Kiyoshi reached the front of the classroom, and Wolf turned him to face the students. The boys eyes were wide and scared, and he was shaking visibly as Wolf laid a hand on his shoulder. He handed him a thick, leather-bound book, on the cover of which were the words _Lupis Requiem._ "I'd like you to read the prologue, please."

Kiyoshi opened the book and stared at the pages, his hands shaking. Sweat dripped off of his chin. After a long moment of silence, Draco stood up. "I'll do it, Professor Wolf," He said. The other students stared, shocked. Wolf's eyes narrowed.

"Sit down, boy," He ordered. 

Draco slid miserably back into his seat, watching his friend stand in front of the class, looking whiter and sicker every minute. The students held their breath.

Kiyoshi slumped to the floor in a dead faint.

_"Kiyoshi!"_ Draco cried, lunging out of his seat. The other students stood as well and craned their necks to get a look at the scene. Wolf looked annoyed.

"Take him to the hospital wing, then," He said, waving a hand dismissively. He shook his head. As Draco gently lifted Kiyoshi to his feet, he thought he heard the Professor mutter, "Lost him."


	4. Three of Spades

**__**

Chapter Four: Three of Spades.

(I'll be amazed if you get this, because I sure don't.)

****

A few hours later, Kiyoshi woke to find Draco sitting next to his bed in the hospital wing. He blinked groggily as Draco jumped up to throw his arms around him. "I thought you'd never wake up!" He exclaimed. "You missed supper. I brought you this." He handed him a sugar cake that his eagle-owl had delivered that morning. Kiyoshi took it silently, and his lips twitched in something that might have been a smile. He set the cake on a tiny nightstand next to the bed, then slumped back amongst the sheets. Draco leaned forward, alarmed. "What's the matter? Don't you feel well? You're not going to faint again, are you?"

Kiyoshi gave a weak cough, swallowed, and closed his eyes. Draco stood up. "I'll go get the nurse." He turned to leave, but Kiyoshi grabbed his wrist. "What is it?" Draco asked, clutching his friend's pale fingers. Kiyoshi used his free hand to point out the window. Upon looking out, Draco saw Professor Wolf crossing the courtyard. _"Wolf!"_ he hissed with sudden realization. "I knew it. He must have put a—a curse on you, or something. I'll stop him!" He darted out of the room.

In the following silence, Kiyoshi let out his breath in a sigh.

**__**

***

Draco bolted down the stairs in the hospital wing, knocking over carts and pushing people out of the way, sending crutches flying. He stumbled into the courtyard just as Wolf disappeared into the Gryffindor dorm. Draco stopped at the painting of the fat lady in pink, panting. He didn't know the password to get in. While he was standing there, wondering what to do, he heard voices coming from the other side.

"Please—not here—"

"No one will see us. The children are all in their classes. Don't be _afraid—"_

Draco's eyes narrowed, and he stepped closer to the wall, straining to hear. That was Wolf on the other side, he knew it, but who could he be talking to?

"I have a class in half an hour, Wolf—"

_"Plenty_ of time. I know that you sit in that classroom all day, waiting, _aching_ to be set free. Why are you so hesitant? Are you _afraid_ to feel this kind of—"

"Oh—"

Draco leaned closer, eyes wide.

"You see? It's all right. Let go. Here, take this off."

"Wolf—"

Draco pressed his ear against the painting in an attempt to hear better. 

"Minerva."

_"Excuse_ you," The lady in the painting said haughtily, just as Draco stumbled and fell, knocking over a vase. It shattered on the floor. 

There was a moment of terrifying silence as Draco sat on the cold marble floor, too scared to move. The pink lady glared at him. "What was that?" Came Wolf's voice from the other side of the painting. 

Summoning all of his courage, Draco scrambled to his feet and fled just as he heard Wolf shout _"Cave Canus!"_ followed by the scraping sound of the painting moving aside. 

Draco ran out into the courtyard, his ears and face burning. Professor McGonagall—_Wolf?_ The thought made his stomach turn. He decided to go back to Kiyoshi, to see if at least _he_ was feeling any better, and what he thought of Professor McGonagall's affair.


	5. It IS as bad as you think, and they ARE ...

**__**

Chapter Five: It IS as bad as you think, and they ARE out to get you.

Harry, meanwhile, was already in Kiyoshi's room. He'd donned the invisible cloak he'd inherited from his father and was feeling very powerful indeed, creeping around in broad daylight with no one the wiser, until Kiyoshi opened his eyes, sat up in bed, and looked straight at him. Harry froze. He watched in horror and confusion as Kiyoshi reached for a tiny sugar-cake on his nightstand, gripped it and weighed it in his hand for a moment, then hurled it at Harry, who was too shocked to dodge. It hit him in the forehead with a satisfying _phlunk,_ causing his glasses to fall off of his face and clatter to the floor, visible without the protection of his cloak.

Harry stared at Kiyoshi, who glared and reached for a vase of flowers. Spooked, Harry scooped up his glasses and hastened out of the room, nearly running into Draco on the way. He ran all the way back to the Gryffindor dorm before remembering to take off his cloak.

Ron was sprawled on his bed, looking bored. He started and yelped when Harry suddenly appeared out of nowhere, then relaxed when he saw the cloak slump to the ground. Ron propped himself up on his elbows and frowned at him. "Where've you been? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"He _saw_ me, Ron, even with the cloak on!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing his friend by the wrist. "Let's get Hermione. There's something _wrong_ about that boy!"

Ron wrenched himself out of Harry's grasp, then fell off of the bed, dragging the bedclothes with him. "Who? Where? And why does Hermione have to come?"

"Kiyoshi Kamagaki," Harry said breathlessly, hauling Ron to his feet. "You know, that new kid in the Slytherin house, the one who never says a word. He fainted in Professor Wolf's class, and they sent him to the hospital wing—I went there with the invisibility cloak, and he threw a cake at me!"

Ron staggered along as Harry dragged him down the hall. "Wait—_what?_ What does a cake have to do with this? And _why_ does Hermione have to come?"

By this time they were already in the girl's dorm, where Hermione was furiously trying to memorize her Occult Literature textbook. She looked up as Harry and Ron stumbled in. Harry gasped something about mud and cakes and flower vases, while Ron shook his head at Hermione and shrugged. She was dragged along.

When the trio staggered into Kiyoshi's room in the hospital wing, Draco was sitting in a chair next to the young boy's bed, reading a book. He didn't even look up as they crowded in the doorway; just turned a page in the book and ignored them. Kiyoshi was snuggled amongst the sheets and blankets, presumably asleep.

There was a short silence as Ron and Hermione looked at Kiyoshi's innocent sleeping form, then at Harry, who was flushing scarlet. 

"He threw a cake at me," Harry blurted.

Draco looked up from his book and quirked an eyebrow. Even Ron had to try hard not to laugh. "The cake that I gave Kiyoshi has been sitting on his nightstand this entire time," Draco said smoothly, gesturing at the cake. Harry turned a few shades redder. 

Kiyoshi turned over in his sleep, sighing, and Draco stood up, setting his book next to the cake on the nightstand. "Now look," He said irritably. "Get out of here, the lot of you, you'll wake him. He needs his rest." 

Harry tried to look dignified as he dragged Ron and Hermione back down the hall.

Draco sat in his seat again and was reaching for his book when Kiyoshi opened his eyes and yawned sleepily. Draco smiled. "The nurse said you can come back to the dorm to sleep tonight," He said softly. "She said there's nothing terribly wrong, just a case of nerves. You're feeling okay, right?"

Kiyoshi's eyes sparkled. Draco looked at him for a moment, heart pounding, then blushed and went back to his book. 

**__**

***

Draco helped Kiyoshi back to the dorm that night, and into his bed. He hung around as long as he dared, then retreated regretfully back to his own room. Once there, he lay awake, staring at the silvery-green of the canopy. There was something different about Kiyoshi, something _good._ There certainly weren't any other students at Hogwarts who could cast massive spells without a wand, for one. And another, Kiyoshi seemed to get along fine in all his classes, with the exception of Professor Wolf's, without saying a word. It seemed like—

Draco sat up as he heard Kiyoshi cough weakly in the next room. Hastily yanking on his robes, he ran down the hall to where Kiyoshi slept. 

Kiyoshi was curled in his bed, shivering. He seemed to be asleep, but as Draco crept closer, he coughed again and opened his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Draco whispered. He laid a hand on Kiyoshi's arm and felt goosebumps there. "Is it too cold?" He glanced at the window, and saw that it was standing open. A magpie sat on the windowsill, a piece of rolled parchment in its beak. Draco went to it and took the letter, and the bird flew away before he had a chance to thank it.

"Here," Draco said, sitting on Kiyoshi's bed and showing him the letter. "Do you want me to read it for you?" Kiyoshi nodded, and Draco unrolled the parchment.

_"Kiyoshi,_

Trying to get back to you, but They're still following me, and I can't

Risk leading them to you. They might already have someone there

Looking for you—be careful. It looks like I might have to go to the Icelands

After all… You'll have to wait there until I can send someone. Don't worry 

About me—it doesn't matter what happens to me as long as you're safe. If 

I don't see you sooner, I'll wait for you in the next world.

Try to be nice to the other children.

Nuncio."

Draco looked up at Kiyoshi, whose eyes were brimming with tears. "Hey," Draco said softly, setting the letter aside, "I'm sure Nuncio's gonna be fine. He sounds tough." When Kiyoshi hiccuped and looked away, Draco put an arm around him. "Let me close the window, so you can warm up a little." He moved to the window and sighed, then eased it closed. After debating a moment, he turned and slid into bed with Kiyoshi, who shivered against him.

"Don't worry about Nuncio," Draco said in his ear. "Everything'll turn out okay."

Kiyoshi closed his eyes again, and eventually his shivering eased. As they fell asleep, the Baron looked in to check on them, shook his head, and floated away.


	6. Sin, in the original packaging

**__**

Chapter Six: Sin, in the Original Packaging.

Draco woke the next morning feeling warm and generally satisfied with the world. Kiyoshi had his face nuzzled into the curve of his neck, one arm wrapped around his waist. His breath was warm on his skin.

He let himself lay there for a few long, blissful moments before he turned over and was nearly blinded by sunlight filtering through the window. Draco grimaced, and made to pull his blanket over his head, but a large, strong hand yanked it back down. "Mister Malfoy," Came a deep, familiar voice.

Draco sat upright very quickly. "Professor Snape!" He gasped, then looked down at Kiyoshi, who was pulling the blankets around him and staring in confusion. "I—" Draco shook his head to clear it. "It wasn't—I mean—"

"You're going to be late for your classes if you don't get out of bed," Snape said coldly, then strode out of the room.

"We have Professor Wolf again today," Draco said as he slid out of bed and adjusted his robe self-consciously. Kiyoshi looked at the floor, uneasy. "I won't let him do anything to you this time," Draco went on firmly. "I know his secret. I bet he doesn't want Dumbeldore to know about him and Professor McGonagall." Kiyoshi blinked, then moved his hand over his mouth to cover a smile. He looked down at the floor again, still smiling, then glanced shyly back up to look at Draco through his long black eyelashes. Draco reddened and hurried back to his own room to dress.

**__**

***

Professor Wolf seemed calmer, more sedate the second time Kiyoshi came to class. He gave the lesson with a heavy-lidded look and a satisfied smirk. Draco watched him carefully all through the class, waiting for him to make a move to do harm to Kiyoshi, but it seemed that the only thing he was interested in was the book they were reading, _Blood and Roses._ Kiyoshi sat up straight in his chair, pointedly looking out the window. Harry was scribbling furiously in his notebook.

Hermione was, for once, not paying attention to Professor Wolf's lecture. She was looking through a thick leather book, occasionally leaning over to squint at the tiny print. Draco watched her for a moment, then quickly averted his eyes as Wolf took notice of her and stepped quietly over. The class went silent as he leaned over her shoulder, his eyes scanning the page, and Hermione took no notice. 

Wolf reached around her and scooped the heavy book up off of Hermione's desk. The poor girl jerked and stifled a squeal, then flushed scarlet as Wolf stuck a thumb in the pages and looked at the faded cover. _"The Lamia," _He read aloud, arching an eyebrow. "Interesting choice. Among all of the so-called mythical monsters, the lamia, a water-dwelling snake with a human torso and wing-like fins, is one of the few whose existence has neither been proven nor disproven." He set the book gently back down on Hermione's desk. "Try again, Miss Hermione."

Blushing, Hermione bookmarked her page and shut the thick tome. Wolf straightened with a smile and moved to the front of the class. "Miss Hermione, interestingly, leads us to our next lesson." He picked up a piece of chalk and wrote _A history of beast-human relationships in literature: Bestiality? _while saying, "You've all heard of the tale of the maiden who fell in love with a beast. Do you suppose it's possible?" He turned to face the class. "For a human to fall in love with something so purely _animal?"_ He frowned when the only response he got from the students were blank stares. "Let me give you another example. Girls—the centaurs in the forbidden forest—" 

Most of the girls in the class made disgusted noises. Wolf grinned, flashing unnaturally sharp and white teeth. "I can see your opinion of them is less than favorable. Boys?"

There was a short silence, then a pug-nosed boy in the back of the classroom said, "It depends on which end is the animal, Professor." His comment was followed by loud snickers from the other boys in the class and groans from the girls.

Wolf shook his head, his smile fading. "Turn to page eighty-four in your literature books, please."

**__**

***

Draco sat across from Kiyoshi at lunch, watching his friend stare sullenly at his food. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" Draco asked. Kiyoshi glanced up at him and smiled sadly, then shook his head. Draco leaned forward and pushed a roll towards him. "You've got to eat, Kiyoshi. You need your strength. Please?" 

Kiyoshi's shoulders moved in a sigh, and he picked up the roll. Draco smiled as Kiyoshi smelled it, then took a tiny bite. He put the roll down on his untouched plate.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Great Hall, Harry watched this exchange suspiciously. Hermione was poring over her book on one side of him, while on the other, Ron was actually eating his lunch. Harry looked over at Hermione as she paused to read over a certain paragraph. "Have you found out anything?" He asked.

Hermione looked up. "Not really," She admitted, shutting the book. "I _don't_ think he's a water monster, Harry."

"He's a demon!" Harry flared, causing a few students at their table to stare. Blushing, he lowered his voice. "Maybe he isn't a water-monster, but I _know_ he isn't human. There must be a reason he's here at Hogwarts."

"You'd think that after all the mishaps they've had, you'd think they'd stop hiding valuable things here," Ron said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. Harry shot him an irritated glance. 

"I suppose _you_ haven't found out anything about him either," Harry said coldly.

Ron was spearing chicken onto his fork. "The Sorting Hat—" He began, then stuffed chicken into his mouth.

Hermione made a face. "You'd better swallow that before you go on. I don't have a mind to see how well you chew, though it _would_ be funny to see you choke."

Ron made a show of chewing and swallowing, then cleared his throat. "There're rumors that when Kiyoshi first came to Hogwarts, they tried to put the Sorting Hat on him, in private."

"But he isn't a First Year," Harry interrupted. 

Ron shrugged. "Don't ask me _why_ they did it. Anyway—what they're saying is, when they put the Sorting Hat on his head, all it did was scream until they took it off." He nodded as his friends' eyes widened. "The House leaders were so spooked, none of them wanted to take him in. They had to draw straws, and Snape lost."

"Are you sure he didn't lose on _purpose?"_ Harry hissed. "What if Snape's conspiring with Kiyoshi to—to take over the school, or—or what if Kiyoshi's really Voldemort in disguise?!"

Several heads jerked in their direction at the mention of Voldemort's name. Ron elbowed Harry in the ribs. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Do you think _everyone_ is You-Know-Who in disguise? Look at him, Harry." The three of them looked across the room at Kiyoshi, who was blushing and giggling at something Draco was saying. The term "Evil power-crazed disembodied dark wizard" didn't exactly spring to mind when one saw his lithe frame and feminine features. Harry set his jaw. "Well—both their names have an 'o' in them," He said desperately. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then rose to leave. "Wait!" He cried.

"Get a grip, Harry," Ron said over his shoulder.

Harry sputtered for a moment, then slumped back down into his seat. He looked back over at Kiyoshi, his emotions boiling. "I see your plan now," He growled. "Act innocent. Surround yourself with powerful friends. Then _move in for the kill."_ People sitting near Harry moved away uneasily. He took no notice. "I'll stop you, Kiyoshi Kamagaki, just like I've stopped everyone else. You're no different from the others, but I—_I am the boy who lived!"_ He laughed triumphantly, then strode out of the Great Hall.

Kiyoshi watched Harry curiously as he caused quite a scene on the other side of the Hall. Draco turned around in his seat and followed his gaze. "Fool," Draco spat, then turned back to his friend. "We still have a half an hour before our next class starts," He said, trying not to blush as Kiyoshi smiled at him. "Let's go back to the Dorm."


	7. I'm the prettiest

**__**

Chapter Seven: I'm the prettiest.

(Sorry; inside joke.)

Draco and Kiyoshi were leaving Snape's potion's class when the Professor stopped them. "Draco," He said, beckoning. "May I speak with you, please?"

Kiyoshi lingered in the doorway while Draco stepped back into the drafty potions classroom, which had still not quite dried out. Snape glanced uncomfortably at Kiyoshi. "Go on, Mister Kamagaki," He said firmly. "Draco can catch up with you."

Kiyoshi fretted for a moment longer, then scampered down the hallway. 

Snape sighed as the sound of Kiyoshi's retreating steps faded. Draco swallowed dryly. "Professor Snape, if this is about this morning—"

"Draco, I'm afraid it might not be a good idea for you to continue—er, associating with Mister Kamagaki," Snape said uncomfortably. "I know that you're fond of him—"

"It isn't like that, I promise," Draco said desperately. "We've never—it just isn't like that. Please, _please_—"

Snape put up a hand for silence. Draco looked at the ground. "It isn't any of my concern what you are doing with that boy in the dead of night," Snape fixed Draco with a steady gaze. Draco flushed scarlet. "I only request that you don't broadcast your doings to the whole school. What I mean about Kiyoshi is that he probably won't be staying at the school long, so—"

"I know about Nuncio," Draco said quickly. Snape looked shocked. "Kiyoshi showed me a letter that was sent to him—two letters," He was talking very quickly and very quietly, lest someone hear him. "I think Nuncio's gone to the Icelands—and he's in trouble."

Snape considered this a moment, then frowned and shook his head. "You'd best forget about what you've read in those letters," He said lowly. "To prevent adding Nuncio's enemies to your own."

"But what if they come after Kiyoshi?" Draco asked, sounding small and scared. He thought of Professor Wolf, stalking the school grounds.

"If _They_ somehow make their way here," Snape sighed. "Kiyoshi will likely be the only one who makes it out alive."

"But who _are_ they?" Draco demanded, but Snape hurried him out the door and shut it behind him.

**__**

***

Kiyoshi hurried down the hall, glancing nervously about him. Most of the other students stared at him, and some of them stopped him to ask where Draco was. "It's so odd to see you without him," One girl, wearing a scarf with the Ravenclaw colors on it, commented. "I assumed you were—I mean, I thought you were really close." Kiyoshi kept his eyes on the floor, shrugged, and shook his head. He was hurrying for a reason; he was afraid that any moment—

"Kamagaki! You there, wait up!"

Kiyoshi took only a moment to glance over his shoulder and confirm that the person calling him was Harry before he bolted down the hall and up the nearest flight of stairs. He could hear Harry in hot pursuit behind him. "Kamagaki—_Kiyoshi!_ Wait!"

Kiyoshi rounded a corner, threw down his books, then scrambled up another flight of stairs. At the top was a large, foreboding wooden door, of the sort the school seemed to favor. He grabbed the handle and yanked; it was locked. He turned and pressed his back to the door, looking for all the world like a mouse about to be devoured by a particularly vicious cat. Harry came up the stairs, huffing and puffing. He'd shed his cloak and scarf somewhere on the way. "Now I _know_ you're up to something," Harry said, his lips twisting in a triumphant smile. "There's nowhere for you to—" He looked at the door that Kiyoshi was trembling against, then brightened with an idea. "I'll tell you what. I'll give you a head start through that door there. Let me _help _you." He brandished his wand, and with a swish and a flick (like they learned in class), he cried "Alohomora!" 

The lock on the door clicked open. Seizing his opportunity, Kiyoshi yanked the door open and plunged through it, then slammed it shut behind him. Harry calmly tapped the door with his wand, causing the lock to slide back into place. "Hope you can sing," He chuckled, then made his way back down the stairs to retrieve his things.

Kiyoshi heard the latch click behind him, then looked up ahead of him. There was a three-headed dog standing a few feet from him, snarling and dripping saliva. Kiyoshi bristled, his fingernails digging into the ancient wood of the door. He fixed him with the burning gaze that had terrorized so many men, and made a snarl of his own.

Boy and dog matched gazes for a moment.

The dog eased one of its huge heads forward and sniffed Kiyoshi, making the boy's hair and clothes ruffle as if tousled by a high wind. Gingerly, Kiyoshi patted the dog on the nose. Satisfied, the dog turned away and lay down at the far end of the little corridor they were standing in.

Kiyoshi tried the door again; still locked. Heaving a sigh, he sat down against it and drew his knees up to his chest. 

**__**

***

Draco knew something was amiss when he didn't find Kiyoshi waiting for him outside the potions classroom; he nearly panicked when he found the boy's books scattered across the hallway. His scarf, which he never seemed to take off, was lying close by. Draco scooped it up and shoved it in the face of the nearest student, a Hufflepuff boy. "You!" He barked. "Have you seen the boy who was wearing this? Did you see where he went?!" The Hufflepuff boy only yelped and ran. Draco looked around wildly, searching for Kiyoshi's pale skin, his shocking blue eyes in the sea of faces. "Kiyoshi!" He shouted finally. "Where _are_ you?"

Through the thick wood of the door, Kiyoshi could faintly hear Draco calling his name. He leapt to his feet and pounded on the door, but his fists only made a muffled _unk_ sound on the heavy wood. He kicked the door, then turned around to look at the three-headed dog, which was busy scratching a flea. Kiyoshi beckoned, then pointed at the door and touched two fingers to his lips. Then he put his hands over his ears.

The dog reared back and started barking with all three heads. The sound echoed and re-echoed in the little corridor, and could be heard clearly outside. Draco bolted up the stairs, ran headlong into the door, then grabbed the handle and shook it violently. "Kiyoshi!" He cried. "Are you in there?" He fumbled for his wand, then cast the unlocking spell that Harry had used earlier on the door. Kiyoshi tumbled out into his arms, ruffled and partly soaked in dog drool. 

"How did you _get _in there?" Draco demanded, then let it drop as he watched Kiyoshi turn back to the door and smile at the heads that were crowding the opening. Draco stared in disbelief. Kiyoshi shut the door carefully, then turned to collapse against Draco.


	8. Ice cream and snow cones

****

Pretty important author's note, but you can ignore it, or read it, or--slap! thanks. I needed that. Anyway: This chapter gets kinda slashy. Yes, more slashy than the last chapters, so if that kind of stuff offends you, read it and then send me a nice long explanation of how it's going to give you nightmares. Have a nice day!

**__**

Chapter Eight: Ice cream and snow cones.

Night found Kiyoshi sitting mostly naked in Draco's room, wet and shivering in a bath robe that was one size too small for him. Draco was rooting around in his closet, looking for an extra set of clothes for Kiyoshi to wear. "You're lucky all that thing did was drool on you," He was saying. "Where are the rest of your clothes, anyway? Don't you have anything to wear but _that?"_ The last remark was directed at Kiyoshi's pile of stiff and sticky clothes. Kiyoshi pursed his lips and shrugged his shoulders in a way that said, 'Yes and no.'

Draco blinked. "You must've been wearing _something _before you came to the school," He said. "Do you still have them? You can at least sleep in them, and if we send your uniform to the wash now, it should be back by morning."

Kiyoshi looked uncomfortable, but he nodded, and through careful questioning, Draco learned that his old set of clothes was in a box under his bed. He hurried down the hall, then returned moments later with a wooden box accented with carved jade. On the lid of the box was a scene in relief of what looked like a winged snake. He handed it to Kiyoshi, who touched a latch on the box, causing the lid to jump open. He reached inside and held up a long silk tunic the color of a summer sky. On the front was a string of foreign characters; embroidered on the back were two long white wings. There were pants of the same color, plain compared to the tunic. 

"Those are pretty fancy," Draco said, running his hands over the silk. "Are these what you used to wear every day?"

Kiyoshi nodded, watching him finger the embroidered wings. Draco looked from Kiyoshi to the tunic. "I wish you could tell me what it was like, where you're from," He said. "I can only imagine—somewhere with wide open spaces, where it snows a lot, or maybe somewhere near the ocean…" He sighed. "It must seem pretty dreary here to you." Kiyoshi shrugged. Draco was quiet for a moment, then: "I feel so selfish." Kiyoshi gave him a puzzled look.

"I feel selfish because I don't want you to leave—I don't want you to go back to that wonderful place." He looked out the window, his voice halting. "It's just that I—I don't have to _be_ anything around you. I've never known anyone like you before, someone who… Who doesn't care that I'm a Malfoy or a Slytherin or Lucius' son or Snape's favorite. I'm just _Draco _around you, and that's good enough." He sniffled and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. "And once you go away, I won't be good enough for anyone anymore, not even me."

Kiyoshi laid a hand on his shoulder. Draco avoided his eyes. "I know you're in danger here, and I know it's selfish to even ask you to stay." He lowered his voice. "You must hate me."

It was a moment before he realized Kiyoshi was kissing him.

Draco came to his senses and felt Kiyoshi's hands gripping his collar; the scratchy fabric of his bathrobe rubbing against his throat. He was forcing him back against the bed. After a stunned moment, Draco pushed him roughly away. Kiyoshi took a few shuddering breaths, then turned red and looked away. His shoulders slumped, and he had a look of shame in his eyes. Draco touched his hand. 

"If it's going to be like this," He said quietly, "Let's not rush it."


	9. The paper tiger: It's Grrrrreat!

**__**

Chapter Nine: The paper tiger: it's grrrrrreat!

Professor McGonagall wasn't in class the following morning. 

Harry and Ron were only a few minutes late, and they were careful to keep quiet as they made their way to their seats, looking around nervously at the confused faces of the students. After five more minutes, the students began murmuring amongst themselves. "Maybe it's a test," Ron whispered. "Maybe we have to find her—find what she's transformed into."

"Somehow I don't think so," Harry said, looking around. "Maybe she forgot?"

"It's not _like_ her," Ron insisted. "She's stiff as a broom handle, she is. I think she memorizes all her schedules at the beginning of each term."

The murmur turned into a loud confusion, and went on until a passing ghost looked in. "Oh dear," It mumbled, then hurried off. A few moments later, Dumbeldore was striding into the classroom, his robes spreading behind him. "Everyone, quiet down," He said, moving to stand behind McGonagall's desk. "I've sent someone to look for the Professor—she should be here any minute, so there's no need to get noisy." Despite his reassuring tone, he looked nervous. It was likely _he'd_ never expected Professor McGonagall to be late, either. 

Another half an hour passed before the Professor came running in, looking disheveled and very upset. She skidded to a halt in front of her desk, straightened her hat, then apologized profusely to Dumbeldore, explaining that she'd been "held up on important business in the Gryffindor dormitory". Dumbeldore gave her a long, appraising look, then shook his head and left the classroom.

The rest of the class was uneventful, save for the whispered rumors of just _what_ the professor had been doing to make her late to her own class. No one managed to come up with a convincing answer, though there _were _some interesting theories. Professor McGonagall ignored it all. 

****

**

As much as Hermione liked Harry, she had to admit even to herself that his theories about Kiyoshi were—well, crazy. She'd done some research for him mainly to humor him, but she knew she wouldn't really find anything. She was angry at him, though, because his stupid research had almost gotten her in trouble. She couldn't afford to ruin her perfect grades.

Professor Wolf's class was the worst—she could never seem to fully understand the concepts Wolf was trying to convey, not like she did in her other classes. How things like love and hate could affect the way spells worked; how one's magical ability relied not on the strength of their will, but that of their soul. As much as Hermione studied her textbooks and the extra reading Professor Wolf assigned, she couldn't see what he saw.

Which is why she shouldn't have been surprised when Wolf asked her to stay after class a moment and calmly informed her that she had the lowest grade in the class and was failing.

"I'm _what?!"_ Hermione screeched. 

"Please lower your voice," Wolf said gently. "I understand you're upset. You needn't worry too much; there is plenty of time to make up your grade before the end of term reports."

Hermione swallowed, determined not to cry in front of Wolf. "What… Can I do to get a higher mark?" She asked shakily.

Wolf sighed and steepled his fingers. "You may want to find someone to tutor you. Mister Kamagaki seems to be getting along fairly well, despite his… Lack of class participation," He said, looking away for a moment. "Or if you'd like, I can try to help you after your classes. What you really need to do, Miss Hermione, is open your mind a bit. Try not to think of magic as a science, but an art. You see—let me think of an example. Have you ever been in love, Miss Hermione?"

"No." Her tone was cold.

Wolf shook his head. "No, I suppose not. Well, let's try this: if, in your transfiguration class, you do marvelously and are highly praised by your teacher and friends, how then will you do in your next class?"

"Even better," Hermione admitted, speaking from experience.

"Why?"

Hermione thought for a moment, then replied, "Because I was in a good mood, I suppose." She shook her head. "I don't see what any of this has to do with—"

"You recall the warm feeling you get when you're praised," Wolf interrupted. "That is emotion, Miss Hermione. That is _magic,_ raw and pure. When you are in love, it is not a warm feeling you experience, but a burning, searing fire. Hate will do the same, if strong enough. You can use the magic that _you_ produce on your own to do great things. Do you understand now?"

Hermione nodded, even though she still didn't see how what Wolf was saying could work. Magic from love and hate? Muggles fell in love and experienced hate just the same as wizards did, and _they_ couldn't work magic. She quietly excused herself and went back to the Gryffindor dorm, her emotions seething. What was she going to do if she couldn't pass Professor Wolf's class?

She lay in her bed for an hour and a half, even when the other students went down to dinner. She tried reading _Blood and Roses,_ but couldn't find any of the hidden meanings Wolf had talked about during class. Angrily she threw the book down, then snatched it back up again and set it carefully on top of her other books. She felt the familiar warmth behind her eyes that meant tears were coming, and buried her face in her pillow. "Failing," She sobbed into her pillow. "What am I going to _do?"_ She propped herself up on her elbows, then shook her head. "I have to go back and see him," She said, and slid off of the bed. "There has to be _something_ he can do."

The halls of the school were eerily quiet without the noise and bustle of the students, though roaming the grounds at night was nothing new to her. She hurried along, hoping no one would see her. No one could know what she was doing, where she was going. No could know that she was—She stopped just short of the door to Wolf's classroom, listening.

There was the scrape of a chair on the floor, a crash and a gasp.

Was there someone in there with him?

A whispered name—_what—_

Hermione stepped close enough to see into the classroom without being seen. She peered through the door, holding her breath. 

Then turned away quickly, reddening. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to erase the image from her mind, but it seemed burned, carved into place. _What am I going to do?_ She thought, panicking. _If I tell Dumbeldore, Professor Wolf will fail me for sure, and then—_She realized she'd been running only when she skidded to a stop and found herself halfway down the hall. **_If_** I tell Dumbeldore. If. She knew what she had to do.


	10. Don't step on the keyboa fdjaunrleingein...

**__**

Chapter Ten: Don't walk on the keyboa fdjaunrleingeins

Draco had taken to sleeping in Kiyoshi's bed at night, curled into his warmth. No one knew except for Snape, since Draco snuck out of his room well after the others were asleep. Kiyoshi had only kissed him that once, but it served as a connection, a link, and Draco could see that kiss every time he looked into his eyes. As much as it exhilarated him, it also scared him. Behind every loving thought, behind every image of Kiyoshi was the thought, _what am I going to do when he has to leave?_

Draco was alone in Kiyoshi's room when the magpie came again. He took the message it held and turned away to read it, even though he knew he should give it to Kiyoshi first. The message was painfully short:

__

I'm coming to get you.

--Nuncio.

Draco dropped the curling piece of parchment, his hands shaking. "No," He said aloud, backing away from the message as if it were a venomous snake. "No, no, no." He turned away, putting one hand over his eyes. _"No!"_

He ran into Kiyoshi while stumbling down the halls in a panic. The boy looked at him quizzically, his large blue eyes concerned. Draco stared at him, then tried to run. Kiyoshi caught him by the arm and led him into an empty classroom. Once there, he sat down at an empty desk, and something in his eyes ordered Draco to do the same.

"You got a letter," Draco said in a tiny, scared voice after an interminable silence. "From Nuncio. He's—" He swallowed. "He's coming… To take you away."

Kiyoshi's eyes lit up, and he smiled widely, then seemed to catch himself and his smile faded. He shook his head. Draco set his jaw and stared at the wood grain on the desk. Kiyoshi set his hand on his shoulder, then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. His lips burned against Draco's skin; a kiss of death.

"Please don't go," Draco begged. Kiyoshi looked startled. "You can stay here with me and _I'll_ protect you. Nuncio too. You can live with me, at my house. It's really nice, and there's plenty of room, and I'm sure my parents will love you." He clenched his fists. "I'll _make _them love you."

Kiyoshi drew a deep breath, then let it out in a long sigh. He looked down at his hands for a moment, then looked up and simply shook his head. Something tightened in Draco's chest. "You want to go with Nuncio," He said. "I understand." At Kiyoshi's suspicious look, he burst out, "Okay, I don't! I don't understand you at all, and now I never will!" He stood up. "Go on then—leave! Don't ever come back!" He stormed out of the room, using the sleeve of his robe to rub furiously at his eyes.

Kiyoshi stared after him, silent, then shook his head and sighed. "I'm sorry," He whispered.

**__**

**

Hermione went confidently to Wolf's class the next morning, knowing what she knew; knowing what she was going to do. Her plan _had_ to work—they always worked. She sat quietly through his lecture, then lingered when all the other students had left.

"What can I do for you, Miss Hermione?" Wolf asked, setting a book down on his desk.

"What you can do," Hermione said, "Is give me a passing grade—no—give me the highest mark in the class."

Wolf's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Hermione swallowed hard. "You try my patience, Miss Hermione. I've things to do, you realize; I have no time to sit here and listen to your list of demands."

Hermione took a deep breath. "What things?" She asked. "If it's the same thing you were doing with Professor McGonagall here last night, I'm sure Dumbledore will want to hear about it."

Wolf's expression changed to one of shock. "You—" He looked away. "Foxhounds," he cursed. "What were you doing here last night?"

"I might never have seen you if you weren't giving me a failing grade," Hermione wheedled. 

"Blackmail, is it?" Wolf shook his head. "I don't make deals with students."

Hermione's heart fluttered in her chest, and she could feel herself sweating. "Professor Wolf," She took a step back as Wolf rose from his chair and went to the window, opening it to the cool afternoon breeze. "I don't want to have to tell Dumbledore. I don't have to have the highest mark; just tweak the books a little, and no one will know—about either of us."

Wolf turned to look at her. His eyes had changed from sweet amber-honey to a deep gold—the reflection of the hunter's moon in his eyes. Hermione drew a sharp breath and staggered into a desk. "I told you; I _do not_ make deals with students—especially not ornery little witch-wenches who haven't even grown into their brassieres!" 

He advanced on her rapidly, white teeth bared. Hermione turned and ran for the door, but it shut at a gesture from Wolf. She yanked at the knob and clawed at the wood, then felt Wolf grab her by the collar on her vest and the back of her skirt. She started to scream as he lifted her off of the ground, swinging her around once, twice, then releasing her, sending her flying out of the open window. As she fell, she saw Wolf's face framed in the window, feigning horror. "Miss Hermione, _no!"_ He cried as she thudded to the ground.

Hermione lay in a daze, her body buzzing with pain. Her left leg was folded underneath her at an unnatural angle, and her right shoulder, which had taken the force of the fall, felt cold and wet. She glimpsed something white shining out of the corner of her eye, but could not turn her head to see what it was. Her vision began to blur, and she could faintly hear voices, shouting. Wolf's was among them, sounding distraught. "She—I tried to stop her, but when she found out she was failing my class—All Gods, why couldn't I stop her?!" He trailed off into sobs, while someone—it sounded like Professor McGonagall—tried to console him. 

Someone was kneeling over her. "Hermione, why did you do this?" It was Ron. "You should have told someone—we could have helped you!" She was being lifted onto a stretcher, being led through a crowd of curious faces, some streaked with tears. 

__

Wolf, She tried to cry out. _It was Wolf, he tried to kill me!_ Her lips moved, but no sound came out. The faces blurred and ran, like a bad dream. 


	11. My Baloney has a first name, it's DRACO

**__**

Chapter Eleven: My baloney has a first name, it's D-R-A-C-O…

Draco lay in his bed, staring blankly skyward. He'd torn off his uniform, because it still smelled of Kiyoshi—sickly sweet, like honeysuckle. Everything that he saw, everything he owned reminded him somehow of Kiyoshi, so he'd shoved it all into the hallway, out of his sight. He lay now nude and shivering on his bed, the only thing too heavy for him to move. The door to his room was latched; he didn't want anyone to come in—didn't want _him_ to come in.

And yet suddenly, there he was, looking down at him. Draco started and scrambled to cover himself, but he'd ripped the bedclothes from the mattress and put them out into the hall with his other things. He blushed as Kiyoshi stared at him, taking in his pale skin and downy soft hair. Finally he looked into Draco's eyes once more. 

"Even now Nuncio approaches," Draco heard himself say. His voice was cold and distant, and he realized suddenly that Kiyoshi was speaking through him. "Even now, Danger draws near. I must leave, lest I jeopardize you all."

"The teachers have handled things like this before—Hogwarts is famous for being hazard-ridden!" Draco sat up, struggling against Kiyoshi's consciousness to speak in his own voice. "We've got an evil forest right here on campus!"

Kiyoshi shook his head. "You cannot fathom the evil that draws ever nearer. I must lead them away." His shoulders heaved in a soul-weary sigh. "It is ever thus."

"Please let me help you," Draco pleaded. "I know that if we work together, we can do it!"

"You cannot," Kiyoshi said sternly, then shook his head. "You must not. You are not strong enough; even I, ageless and boundless, can barely keep _Them _at bay." He hesitated, then pursed his lips and shook his head again. "No. You cannot help me, and we cannot be together. It is not _my_ wish, Draco, but the will of the Fates."

Draco felt a shiver of pleasure run up his spine as Kiyoshi said his name, even if it wasn't really his voice. "I love you," Draco whispered. His voice sounded small and childish in comparison with Kiyoshi's. The boy looked longingly upon Draco for a moment, then turned away. "Wait," Draco said. Kiyoshi did not turn, but he knew his friend was listening. He was _always_ ready to listen. "Who… Who are _They?_ What are They? Can They really be so great and terrible?"

"They," Kiyoshi said slowly, speaking through Draco again, "Are female. They—They are _girls._"

__

"Girls?" Draco echoed incredulously. "We've all worked ourselves into a pother over _girls?"_

"Mock them at peril, Draco," Kiyoshi said gravely. "They are not only girls, but—" He stopped and wrapped his arms around himself, shuddering. "I—I can't—"

Draco slid out of bed and went to stand by Kiyoshi. He laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Please."

"Fangirls," Kiyoshi gasped, shutting his eyes tight. "_They—_They are fangirls. They trail me day and night—Nuncio managed to lead them away for a time, but…" He shook his head. "It is impossible to elude them for long. There are so many… _So many…"_ He turned suddenly and threw himself into Draco's arms, trembling. Draco held him to him uncertainly. The feeling of Kiyoshi's warmth on his bare body was exhilarating, but the way Kiyoshi spoke of the Fangirls was terrifying. He never thought _anything_ could frighten the young boy. Professor Snape, Harry Potter, even _Fluffy_ didn't make him flinch, so these girls had to be demon-spawn, sprung from Hell itself.

Suddenly, Kiyoshi looked up, his eyes wide with surprise. "Nuncio," He breathed. "He nears—I can feel him!" He tore himself away from Draco and ran to the window, flung it open. Down in the courtyard, a figure in a black cloak sat upon a prancing black horse. He wore a mask to hide all but his odd green eyes, and the cloak covered much of his body. Draco, who had followed Kiyoshi to the window, stared down in wonder, and his heart wrenched as he saw the man in black look up to the window, then beckon to Kiyoshi. 

Kiyoshi turned to Draco, his eyes burning with emotion. "I must take my leave, Draco. But—" He drew him close and hugged him hard. "You will remain in my heart of hearts, my lover. Do not forget me. Somehow, someday, I will return to you." He kissed him, sending a jolt of electricity through Draco that left him tingling, wide-eyed and speechless. With a final goodbye, Kiyoshi vaulted out of the window and landed unharmed on the cobblestones below. He ran to meet Nuncio, who gave him a hand up onto the horse, and, without a glance back, they rode off towards the horizon.

Standing completely nude at the window, below which quite a crowd was gathering, Draco burst into tears.

Though Draco was too distraught to notice, the horizon began to darken with the movement of some massive cloud of beings. As it drew nearer, the crowd below the window could see that it was a swarm of _girls—_all shrieking at an extremely high pitch, all wearing home-made Hogwarts uniforms of varying quality. Some of them were waving wands and brooms. The real students stared, confused, until Dumbledore apparated into existence in front of them. "Students!" He cried urgently, "You must all take shelter in the nearest building at once! Lock the doors—bar the windows! Let no one through!"

The students scattered, screaming in terror and confusion, as the first of the girls reached the courtyard. "We're here!" Some were shrieking. "It really exists! There are the dorms!" Windows were shattering with the sheer volume of their voices. One of them happened to see Draco standing in the window, still sobbing, and let out a shriek that deafened the nearest two girls. "Look! It's Draco!"

"I claimed his uniform on the internet!"

"I own his hair!"

"I claimed his libido!"

The girls started to make a human ladder to reach Draco, who finally came back to himself and slammed the window shut, sliding the latch into place. He backed away as the first of the girls began to claw at the glass of the window with wild eyes. 

Suddenly, there was a piercing whinny, and Draco glimpsed Nuncio and Kiyoshi on the great black horse, just a few yards behind the last of the fangirls. "Hey! Look here!" Nuncio was shouting, waving a packet of pictures. "I've got hentai shots of Professor Snape and Ron!" His horse reared, frothing in fear, as the tide of hormonal girls turned on him as one. Wheeling his horse, Nuncio bolted off, away from Hogwarts, the hundreds of fangirls screaming after him.

The noise of the girls faded, leaving in their wake broken cobblestones, shattered windows, and trampled grass. Draco stared out at where they had been, a stray tear rolling slowly down his cheek, which was owned by Heather, screen name MeNDraco4Eva. "What terror," He murmured, reaching out to lay a hand on the cold glass. Already he missed Kiyoshi's gentle touch. "Please," He whispered into the silence. "Kiyoshi, please come back to me."

Draco's whispered longings for Kiyoshi were owned by Brittany, screen name SexyDraco009.

…The End?


End file.
